


In The Wind's Embrace

by Okami999



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami999/pseuds/Okami999
Summary: A story centering around Yuri and Natsuki, and their unwillingness to live.





	In The Wind's Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. This is my first published story on this site.
> 
> Before reading, please be warned that this story contains very dark and sensitive content.
> 
> If you are highly sensitive to the topic of suicide or just dark material in general, I highly suggest you stray away from reading this story, or, at the very least, read it with caution.
> 
> Any potential comments are welcomed and appreciated.

Natsuki stood alone silently, as her short pink hair whipped against her face. Both her and Yuri had been planning this for weeks, but it was only now that Natsuki felt the courage to finally succumb to her chosen fate. The event that stirred this sudden eagerness mattered not, as it would all soon mean nothing.

Natsuki scanned the city below. Most of the participants were expressionless, walking along the sidewalk while failing to notice the short girl standing on top of the building above. The chilly wind against her skin made her shiver, along with the adrenaline from what was about to occur. Everything would soon be over.

It was beyond tempting to just let herself fall, but she knew that she couldn’t do it alone. Not after all of Yuri’s plans and preparations. However, she wasn’t sure how much longer she could wait. The ground below her seemed to be practically begging her to jump.

The sudden sound of a door closing behind her startled her, to the point where she almost lost her balance and fell to her demise. 

“What took you so long?!” Natsuki hid her sense of relief at the familiar face of her friend with her usual antagonistic tone. Yuri, now used to Natsuki’s attitude, responded calmly. “I apologize, but the process of writing a note proved to be more difficult than I first expected.” Hearing these words, Natsuki thought back to her own note. The last words her friends or family would ever receive from her.

Even though it was important, she didn’t put as much thought into it as she knew she should have. The end result was sloppy, and most of it was dedicated to her father, who was the source of most of her sadness. If given the opportunity, Natsuki would perhaps attempt to rewrite it, but she figured that it wouldn’t be much of an improvement. Yuri’s probably went way more into details, and, knowing her, she most likely left long final paragraphs to each of her friends. Knowing this, could she really be angry?

As Yuri walked up to her friend, they found themselves briefly staring into each other’s eyes. Natsuki was then reminded of her and Yuri’s moments together. How they shared their poems, how they argued over the most trivial things, and how they had practically almost nothing in common. But also how much they cared for each other, and how they both agreed on the same thing; that life was not worth living. And, most of all… Natsuki remembered her confession. As she thought back to the poem she had written that had made her feelings for her friend apparent, and how Yuri’s response was all that she could ever ask for, she couldn’t help but to smile. 

But even with their love, their individual struggles were far too great. They couldn’t focus on the things that gave them joy, even though Yuri’s simple presence was a source of comfort for Natsuki. Knowing that the obstacles of life would only increase in time, they both knew that this was the most logical decision. And, with Yuri’s sleeves unrolled, shamelessly revealing her many scars, Natsuki knew that Yuri had no regrets. This was the path she wanted to take, and Natsuki was beyond willing to follow through with the girl she loved more than anything else.

Hand-in-hand, they both stood at the very edge of the building, as Natsuki once more looked down upon the many strangers that walked before her. She wondered if one of these strangers were going through similar struggles, or if they also ever planned to do what her and Yuri were about to accomplish. Natsuki knew that this was a pointless thing to ponder, but she allowed her mind to wander during her final moments.

She imagined the reactions of her friends. Perhaps heartbroken and grief-stricken, but with time they would move on with their lives. Just like the innocent passerby that walked below them. Was this a selfish way to go? Even if that was the case, Natsuki wouldn’t let that hold her back. 

And with her dad, she honestly didn’t give a fuck about how he would handle the news. She doubted that he would even shed a tear. But at the very least, Natsuki had made her true feelings towards him clear in her note. That was the one thing she was proud of, and that she would never rewrite. There was no point in sugarcoating her final words when she would be dead by the time he read it anyway.

Natsuki looked towards Yuri one last time, wondering what her final thoughts were. Did she hold any regrets? She then asked herself this very same question. The short answer was no, but if she dug into her mind for a reason to live, it would be her beloved. If only things had gone differently, and if life wasn’t so cruel, maybe her and Yuri could have had a long and fulfilling life together. But there was no sense in longing for things that would never come to be.

As Yuri returned her gaze with a slight smile, Natsuki knew that her friend was ready. Ready to see what the next life had to offer. Whatever it was, it had to be better than this.

Taking in her last view of her surroundings, and looking down at the pavement below that would soon be covered in red, Natsuki clenched Yuri’s hand tighter. Holding her breath and closing her eyes, she and her lover let themselves plummet.

She felt her heart race at the sudden adrenaline of the wind blowing through her hair, the screams of terror from the strangers below echoing through her ears. Her thoughts swarmed into a wave of possible solutions that she could have done. Were there other options? Would there have been time to fix things if she hadn't jumped? But even with the tons of questions overflowing her mind, she had no regrets. 

Still having the feeling of Yuri’s hand in her own, she soon felt at peace, as she had already accepted that this was the inevitable end. Almost as soon as Natsuki had completely prepared herself for the landing, it was all over. Their temporary flight had ended. Natsuki’s world had been enveloped into nothingness, but even so, there was still a smile spread across her blood-covered face.


End file.
